It is known in semiconductor manufacturing and processing that various processes, including for example etch and deposition processes, depend significantly on the temperature of the substrate. The temperature of a substrate is affected by numerous processes, such as: plasma processes including ion bombardment, thermal processes including radiation, convection and conduction, and chemical processes including chemical reactions occurring at the surface of the substrate. Providing a proper temperature to the upper surface of the substrate holder can be utilized to control the temperature of the substrate.